


oneygays oneshots collection

by simplymellifluous



Category: dingdongvg - Fandom, oneyplays, supermega
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, SuperMega - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lots of fluff, more like oneygays, more like supersmegma, obligatory cuddling, oneyplays - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplymellifluous/pseuds/simplymellifluous
Summary: a hundred one shots of my favorite boys, the oneyplays/supermega crew. it's a collection of random dialogue phrases i got from tumblr.





	oneygays oneshots collection

The first thing Matt notices when he woke up from his grueling 7-hour power nap was the groggy, calamity-like feeling residing behind his eyes that would soon form into a headache and his stomach that hadn’t been filled in hours. The second thing he notices are the hands knotted deeply into his hair. The blissful ignorance of sleep washes off quickly with this strange activity and he jumps up, his forehead connecting with something hard.

There’s a groan and then a moment of silence as Matt tries to register the situation. “Jeezums, Matthew. I’m trying to help you out.” He immediately connects that voice to Julian and his lips curve responsively into a pout.

“Oh shit, m’sorry Jules!” Matt darts upwards and cradles Julian’s jaw in his hands as if he was holding his baby, Banana.

A choked giggle erupts from Julian, which starts a lovely ripple-effect of laughs betwixt the two boyfriends. 

“I try to help you  _ once  _ and all you do is break my jaw?” Julian’s brown eyes sew themselves deep into Matt’s blue ones, which reflect the same playful affection. Matt move his hands into Julian’s lap and feel his fingers wrap around his.

“Boo bear, what are you doing here? I thought you needed time to animate?” Matt inquires, adding a coy smile matching to the coy nickname.

Boo Bear smoothes out Matt’s sleep-ridden shirt, “I do, Sweet Bun, but there are some people that I have to see to, y’know.” He knits his hands behind Sweet Bun’s neck, pulling him closer. “Motivate me.”  Julian’s warm breath creates goosebumps up and down Matt’s arms.

“I’d agree.” Matt says curtly, waiting for the best time to strike. The inch between their faces feels unbearable, like they were two magnets ready to close into each other and envelop the other in their waves.

“Anyway, some of that---” Matt jolts forwards, connecting the gap between their lips, his head tilted sideways slightly to not hit Julian in the nose. Their lips slip together and something about their chests pressed together and the beauty of the both of them and the taste of their lips makes energy pump straight through their veins.

Boo Bear tastes like fresh apricots in summer and vanilla cupcakes that were warmer than protocol but still tasted delicious because they still had that moist touch.

Sweet Bun tasted like old sour patch kids and morning breath.

But the bear would love the bun anyway, because he knew not to judge a man by his morning breath.

Julian’s hands knit themselves into Matt’s brown locks, each finger slipping quickly through the silkiness. Julian fluffs it naively and smiled into the kiss at the cleanliness.

“Your hair is so soft…” He murmurs sweetly in between kissing sessions.

“Yeah, the grease really adds a certain pizzazz to it.” He quips right back, stirring a belly laugh from the man in front of him. Julian rolls his eyes and returns into the smooch with the cautious thought in mind to steer clear of Matt’s hair before he takes showers.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr, simply mellifluous. i usually just reblog shitposts but i sometimes post some writing stuffs! have a wonderful day! <33


End file.
